


Десерт

by manketil



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Demons, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manketil/pseuds/manketil
Summary: "Пытаясь понять, что же от него так упорно требует неконтролируемое желание, Гула просидел так час, пока дверь в залу не приоткрылась с противным старинным скрипом несмазанных петлей."





	Десерт

**Author's Note:**

> В этом ау, вдохновившем меня с помощью этого >>> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5mHgR55J68&feature=player_embedded <<< эдита, Марк Туан - Луксурия, демон Похоти, Джексон Ван - Гула, демон обжорства. Именно эти имена будут фигурировать вместо настоящих.

Гула после очередного плотного ужина сидел в просторной красной зале в тишине. Свечи чуть подрагивали из-за бури снаружи, которая то и дело постукивала в огромные стеклянные окна. Грубые пальцы смачно мяли в руках ткань грязной салфетки, испачканной в крови сочного мясистого быка. Впервые за долгое время Гула смог насытить себя сполна. Этого хватит на более чем трое человеческих суток. Однако его не покидало ощущение, что чего-то явно не хватает. Пытаясь понять, что же от него так упорно требует неконтролируемое желание, Гула просидел так час, пока дверь в залу не приоткрылась с противным старинным скрипом несмазанных петлей.

Огромное пространство тут же заполнилось знакомым сладким грязным запахом. В дверном проёме появился Луксурия и без лишних слов медленно прошёл к столу. Красный бархатный пиджак остался не застегнутым, что позволяло видеть обнаженную бледную кожу через сетчатую майку. На шее развивался шелковый шарфик, лаская взглядом. Луксурия привычно прищурился и прикусил клычком нижнюю губу. Он знал, зачем сюда явился, и получить это было просто необходимо прямо сейчас.

— Чего тебе? — Гула недовольно откинулся на спинку огромного деревянного трона. — Не помню, чтобы я принимал посетителей – последнюю сотню лет так точно.  
— Хах, — Луксурия усмехнулся, облизнувшись. Он облокотился руками на стол, подаваясь всем телом вперед. — Я думал, что мне-то разрешения от тебя не нужно. Я разочарован. Меня встретили без радостных фанфар.  
— Убирайся.

Луксурия пожал плечами, но уходить не стал. Он, наоборот, ведя пальцами по лощенному столу, подходил все ближе – медленно, плавно, словно кот. Гула только больше нахмурился и уже собирался подняться из-за стола, чтобы насильно спровадить незваного гостя. Но его резко остановили. Лукс уселся другому без спроса на бёдра, придерживаясь одной рукой за высокий выступ на «троне».

— Удобнее, чем я предполагал, — Луксурия глубоко вдохнул, и его грудь высоко вздымалась прямо перед лицом Гулы. Второй даже начал нервничать. От Лукса вблизи пахло немного по-другому, и что-то в этом аромате похоти было невероятно привлекательным.

Гула, держа себя до последнего в руках, начал держать в руках и Луксурию, аккуратно положив свои ладони на чужие бёдра. Другому это, разумеется, нравилось. Ведь этого Лукс и добивался. Похоть снова сладко облизался, устраиваясь поудобнее и специально ёрзая.

— И всё ещё: зачем ты пришел?

На вопрос Гулы Луксурия ответил, накрыв чужие губы своими в медленном и постепенно углубляющемся поцелуе. Его язык проворно проскользнул внутрь, дразнясь. Как показалось Обжорству, ничего слаще ранее он не пробовал, и его пальцы непроизвольно крепко сжали чужие бедра и придвигая сидящего плотнее к себе. Зона паха просто пылала, а сердце грузно билось о стенки грудной клетки. Гула смаковал каждый миллиметр чужих губ, обсасывая их до красноты, проверяя их мягкость зубами, пока наконец-то не прокусил нижнюю до крови.

И именно поэтому больше он сейчас не получит.

Луксурия отстранился, слизывая языком кровь со своих губ. Он даже как-то недовольно, но заинтересованно посмотрел вглубь затуманенных кофейных глаз.

— Это было грубо с твоей стороны… — разочарованно вздохнул Похоть, поднимаясь с чужих колен и поправляя свою майку.  
— И что… это всё? — Гула резко поднялся со стула и вплотную подошел к другому, заведя чужие руки за спину и прижав их к столу.

Освободив себя от оков, Лукс усмехнулся. А затем молча вышел из залы.

Он прекрасно знал, что делал, знал о ненасытности Гулы. И, конечно, о том, как легко распалить его интерес к чему-то.


End file.
